Pocket Dimension Metropolis
(THEME MUSIC PLAYING) (BATMAN GROANS) The Batmobile? How did I get here? Whoa, Bats, dude, you look terrible. For you that is. I must have dozed off. No surprise there, we've been locked in this Metropolis fight for days. Metropolis? Don't you remember? It's like Evilpalooza out here. Bad guys are popping up all over the place. (HARLEY QUINN LAUGHS) (CRASHING) I've got Harley Quinn, General Zod on my block alone, dude. I'll be right there. (TIRES SCREECHING) (SHOTS FIRING) (GRUNTS) - (GRUNTS) - Ahhh! (GRUNTS) There you are. We were getting worried. When did Harley and Zod start working together? Or Grodd and Black Adam for that matter. They keep appearing in weird combinations. Everyone in the League has their hands full. Got to go, Kanjar and Bane just showed up on Third Street. (WHOOSHING) (TIRES SCREECHING) Ahhh! (GROANS) (GROANS) Can you time jump us out of here? No can't do, none of my tech is working. (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) (GROANS) (GRUNTS) Yes! Booster for the win. Up top Bats. He wasn't that tough. I know, it's pretty great, right? Zod should have the same powers and ability as Superman. So, I'm guessing you're just going to leave me hanging here. - (EXPLOSION) - On your left. (ZAPPING) - (POWERING UP) - Uh! Ahhh! (GROANING) Grab Cyborg. - (GROANS) - (BEEPING) (SCREECHING) He's out cold. We've got a problem. Meet me at S. T. A. R. Labs. Are you kidding? It's a mess out here. Exactly, something bigger is going on, and we need to find out what. - (WHIRRING) - His vital signs look normal. I don't understand why he is not awake. Hang on, I'm getting something. (BEEPING) He's a robot. Um. Wasn't he already a robot? Not like this. (GASPS) Oh, hi, guys, sorry, must have dozed off. Everything okay? He doesn't remember either. I need you to hit me, right here. This is crazy. I I can't do that to you. I will. - (THUDDING) - (BATMAN YELLS) What? Like you never wanted to. Hmm, well. I'm a robot too. I think we all are. What? You're a He's a I'm in here with a bunch of robots? Oh, okay. See, I don't even know what to say now. It's all starting to make sense. CYBORG: Great. Could you explain it to me? 'Cause I'm freaking out right now. We are not the real Justice League. We're just robots programmed to think like them. But why are we here? - Who built us? - (BANGING) (SQUEALING) Looks like we are about to find out. Parademons from Apokolips. Unless they are robots too. (FIRING) They seem real enough to me. (GRUNTS) (ELECTRIC CRACKLING) - What gives? - Performance issues, huh? (GROANS) (SNARLING) (GRUNTS) Argh, I can't land a hit. Me neither. Our programs must be resisting. (FIRING) (GROANS) - (GROANS) - (MECHANICAL WHIRRING) Everyone out, now! Where are we going exactly? As far it takes to get answers. CYBORG: Whoa. That's one serious city limit. It's some kind of pocket dimension, one where Metropolis is all there is. So, you are saying this isn't normal? - (GROWLING) - They're coming. (GROWLING) Huh DARKSEID: Have you located the targets yet? No, Lord Darkseid. When you do, return them to central command. We will reset the simulation once their memories are erased. (GRUNTS) Okay that's it, I officially have no idea what is going on. It's simple. This is a test facility. We're the lab rats programed to act like heroes so Darkseid can monitor our responses. He's likely gathering data for when he fights the real Justice League. So, what part of that would you call simple? If you're right, then we've got to find Darkseid's command center and destroy it. BOOSTER GOLD: Okay, hold up. We're just robots remember? Sounds like we've got a pretty steady gig around here, that's all I'm saying. You can't be serious. We've probably been destroyed and reset hundreds of times. And if we surrender they'll just reset us again. No harm, no foul. Is stopping Darkseid really up to us? BATMAN: Yes, because deep down in your programing you know it's what the real Booster would do. (SIGHS) Yeah. I hate it when you are right. (CACKLING) (GROWLS) SUPERMAN: That's got to be the command center. I'm detecting unusual signals inside. Not to mention all the robo-villians guarding the front door. This utility belt is an exact replica. That means I can send a distress signal to the rest of the League. (DEVICE BEEPING) Uh, that's great, maybe more robots will come to our rescue. - (ALL GRUNT) - (ROBOT HARLEY QUINN LAUGHS) Here they come. Head straight for the building. (ALL GRUNT) (GRUNTING) (GROANS) (GRUNTS) Out of my way, hairy. Uh They're not coming in. It's beyond their programming. Other robots won't fight us in here. No, but they might. Our programing prevents us from touching them. We don't have to. Just slow them down. (GROWLS) Keep going, I have an idea. (WHISTLES) Whoa. Oh, oh, oh. - (GRUNTS) - (BANGING) Happy landings. (SCREAMING) (BANGS) Maybe not so happy. The signal is coming from behind that door. We're good, I lost 'em. (EXPLODING) (GROWLS) Mostly. (GROANS) So predictable. You cannot harm me. Your programming will not permit it. Now be good little robots (ALL GROAN) and comply. We're not just robots anymore, Darkseid. You programmed us to be heroes, willing to risk our lives to save others. And this is what heroes do best. (ELECTRICITY CRACKLING) What are you doing? Erasing your test data. Cheaters never prosper. Fools. You've broken the system. The pocket dimension is collapsing. (POWERING DOWN) (ELECTRICITY CRACKLING) It's over, Darkseid. (RUMBLING) For you. (WHIRRING) Hey, guys, we did good today. Even if nobody is ever going to know it. - (WHIRRING) - This way. It's Batman. (LAUGHING) That sounds so weird coming out of your mouth. BATMAN: We received your distress signal. In Darkseid's hands that data could have led to our destruction. Thanks for all your help. What you did was incredibly Human. So, what now? We've gone way beyond our original programming. There's plenty of other worlds. I'm sure one of them could use heroes like you. Oh, yeah! Robo-Booster to the rescue, baby. Hang on all you sick little planets out there. - I sound nothing like that. - about to get a Booster shot. - We're going to have a - BATMAN: It's spot on, actually. ROBOT BOOSTER GOLD: Hey, guys, look I'm a robot, doing the robot. Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/view_episod e_scripts.php?tv-show=justice-league-action-216&episode=s01e44 Scene 107499.png Scene 107476.png Scene 107453.png Scene 107338.png Scene 107315.png Scene 107407.png Scene 107361.png Scene 107384.png Scene 107292.png Scene 108925.png Scene 108948.png Scene 108833.png Scene 108718.png Scene 108350.png Scene 108327.png Scene 108304.png Scene 101910.png Scene 102002.png Scene 101956.png Scene 101933.png Scene 103589.png Scene 104693.png Scene 107269.png Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse